


Loyalties

by hawthorn_and_holly (bigblueboxat221b)



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco chooses sides, M/M, No more Blacks, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/hawthorn_and_holly
Summary: For Drarropoly 2018.Rolled: 4Position: Enchanted Chest of TreasuresPrompt: Draco helps Harry explore the attics of Grimmauld Place, which are full of ancient relics and strange magical objects.Words: Max 699Summary: Draco meets Sirius' mum and makes his loyalties clear.





	Loyalties

 

“This is our house,” Harry said. He smiled at the look of surprise on Draco’s face. “Well, legally mine, but it was the Black family home, and you’re technically a descendant, so…ours.”

Draco’s eyebrows rose but he didn’t comment, following Harry up several flights of stairs to the attic.

“There’s a heap of stuff up here you might be able to help me with,” Harry told him. “You know more about this old stuff than I do.”

“Thanks,” Draco said dryly.

“Because of your time at the Manor, and your job, Mister Expert in Cursed and Magically Enhanced Objects,” Harry said patiently.

Draco rolled his eyes but grinned, wandering a few steps. “What’s this?”

Harry unfurled it and they both looked on the heavy brocade of the Black family tree. “Took me almost a year to get this down,” he murmured.

Both their eyes trailed over it, Harry’s pausing at the burn that represented Sirius. The jolt of recognition was followed by pain, as always. A little less, but still...

“Wait, I’m on here,” Draco said in wonder, examining it.

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “Your mother married a pureblood, so...”

Draco frowned, glancing at Harry. “If I’m the last one here...”

“Sirius left it to me,” Harry said quietly. “We checked with the house-elf.”

“Right, sorry,” Draco said.

“But it kind of is yours, and Teddy’s, and sort of mine too,” Harry said. He found Draco’s hand again. “I want you to be comfortable here.”

“With this attic to explore?” Draco said, squeezing Harry’s hand. “Definitely.”

“Of course,” Harry said.

“Is that a Vanishing Cabinet?” Draco exclaimed.

“Yep. Its pair is stuck to the wall in Regulus’ old room.” Hardy grinned. “I suspect Regulus was less of a rule follower than people suspected.”

Draco grinned at him, his gaze sliding away to linger over the other items.

“What about that?” he asked. Before Harry could warn him, he pulled a sheet off a portrait, which immediately began to wail and moan.

“Mudbloods! Mudbloods and blood traitors alike! A house of traitors, none loyal to the Black name, not one of my own flesh and blood, filth trailing over the threshold for all to see...”

“Sirius’ mother.” Harry had to raise his voice to be heard. “She’d be your...” he looked quickly over the family tree. “Grandmother, from what I can see. No wait, Great-Aunt.”

“Charming,” Draco muttered, looking shaken. “Excuse me,” he shouted, startling the portrait into submission. He waited until she looked at him. “Draco Malfoy. Your niece Narcissa was my mother.”

“Malfoy?” The portrait blinked, then narrowed its eyes suspiciously. “Your mother married a pure blood?”

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy,” Draco confirmed.

“A pure blood descendant? In my very house!” She looked elated and disbelieving. “Are you loyal to the House of Black?”

“Well that depends,” Draco asked. “Given there are no Blacks remaining, the House of Black is no more. This house belongs to Harry Potter, god-son of your son Sirius.”

Her face hardened but Draco went on. “Given the number of my relatives you have blasted off that tapestry, and how often they are likely to be welcomed here, I doubt we will see eye to eye.” His eyes sparkled. “Have you met my cousin Teddy Tonks? Well, cousin once removed. Your great-great-nephew.”

“His grandmother married a Mudblood!” The woman spat.

“And his mother married a werewolf,” Draco retorted, watching her face contort with rage. “I think he might be my favourite,” he pretended to muse as the woman slid back into her rant from earlier.

“Let’s go,” Draco said, tossing the cloth back over the raving woman. “We can do the rest later.”


End file.
